Certain types of pre-inked hand stamp have dust cover doors at the working end of the stamp (i.e., the end which contacts the paper or other surface to be stamped). See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,057 (Hewitt, et al.), which illustrates a stamper having a stamp element and a one-piece cover which rotates from a position in front of the element to a position 180° away, on the top of the stamper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,506 (Lin) illustrates a stamper in which a pair of rotating lids is provided and actuated by pins integral to the stamp body that slide within troughs formed in each lid.
Still others use removable or pivotally mounted covers that are actuated by hand as necessary. Removable covers, of course, are easily lost entirely, or are inconvenient to restore to closed position, especially if the stamper is being used frequently in a single sitting.
A commercially available product known by the trade name Clik! is depicted in U.S. Design Pat. 544,523 but is not known to be described in a utility patent. The product has a lever mounted to a first portion of the cover, which pivots away from another portion of the cover when finger pressure acts on the lever. The stamp pad is pivotally mounted within the interior of the stamper such that the first cover portion causes the pad to pivot into position for stamping. There is no spring in this stamper and thus the unit may be left in the open position, exposing the stamp pad to dust and inadvertent discharge of ink from the pad.